


Warmth

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, needed more of this so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Technoblade finds Quackity in the snow near his house.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 582





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess, I tried

Technoblade sat near the fireplace, curling up as he tried to warm himself. His winter coat of fur helped, but it was still so hard to keep the cold away. It was especially necessary since there was a blizzard coming. Being alone wasn’t exactly helping. His dad was somewhere else, and his other family members either hate him or are with people who hate him. Techno exhaled as he looked outside, he could see the snow falling outside. 

It was incredibly dark outside, looking like the sun would never come out. Techno walked over to the window to look outside. He didn’t open it, his vision limited by that. But it didn’t stop him from seeing a figure in the snow. It wasn’t a random mob, it was a person. He didn’t know why someone would be out here, it’s not like the fact that there was going to be a storm was surprising. Anyone could tell that just by looking outside. Techno looked closer at them.

It wasn’t any of his family. It was way too small to be Ghostbur or Tommy. Tubbo definitely wasn’t an option since the person had wings. The wings weren’t big enough to be Philza’s though. Techno considered leaving them to the cold, but the curiosity of who they were got the better of him. It was fine, if he didn’t care then he would just leave.

Techno grabbed a sword as he opened the door to go outside. He got hit with a wave of cold, as well as regret. He shook it off though, going down the stairs. Techno walked toward the figure, trying to find out who it was. 

The snow only got more intense, the temperature dropping the more time passed. Every step took in the snow sunk deep into it, slowing down anyone who tried to traverse the place. All of those mixed created a death trap for anyone who couldn’t find a warm place to stay quick enough. 

Techno saw the figure stop, they seemed to notice him. They were pretty small, definitely not fit for this environment. Their wings were a bright yellow, contrasting the dull colored area. That’s when Techno realized who it was. He sighed as he stopped in his place, watching Quackity stand still when it was obvious to him who was with him in the snow. 

Quackity looked scared, his shaking more intense as he looked at the piglin. Techno looked at his sword, he must have seen that. Staying still, Techno tried to find a way to talk to him. There was a village near him that he could stay at. He didn’t want the poor bird hybrid to freeze to death. Techno couldn’t tell why he cared so much about Quackity, if it were anyone else he would’ve left. But a part of him screamed to help him, and that seemed to be the loudest.

“Quackity,” Techno called. He instinctively started walking towards him, which wasn’t the best idea. Quackity immediately started to run away from Techno. The piglin growled in annoyance, he started to regret wanting to help him. That was a lie. Techno mumbled as he started going after Quackity, “You’re such an idiot.”

Techno went after the smaller hybrid, only making him go faster. Quackity wasn’t doing too well running, his legs sinking in the snow occasionally. He wasn’t going to let Techno catch him out in the cold snow, so he reluctantly used his wings to help himself get out of the snow quicker. It was actually nice to finally use them for something. Quackity started to get the hang of running through the snow. If he weren’t being chased by Techno, it would probably be pretty fun. Plus all that stiffness from walking was gone the more he moved. 

Even if he was being chased, it was oddly nice. There was just something different about when Techno was chasing him. It was some sort of thrill that he didn’t get from anyone else. He came here because he wanted to see where he was. If they were going to hunt him down, they had to know where he lived. Now he sees why everyone was suspicious of him when he immediately wanted to go to find him. Maybe a bit of him wanted to be chased by Techno, maybe he thought it was fun under the layers of fears.

Techno heard Quackity laugh a bit, a red tint came across his face. It was the warmest he managed to make himself. The fire was fine at heating him up, and his new fur was nice, but the warmth that came from hearing that laugh was something else. It was from Quackity, too. Of all people that made Techno feel like this, it was the small hybrid that he feared him. He didn’t really mind it all too much. 

Quackity looked back, not seeing Techno anywhere. He panicked at first, but it slowly went away a bit as he searched for the piglin. Techno thought it was funny to scare Quackity. If he had done this before, Quackity would be freaked incredibly freaked out. But now he was laughing a bit, only slightly with nervousness. Techno smiled as he watched the hybrid finally start running again, going to finally end this chase. 

He decided to cut off Quackity, scaring him enough to trip. The excitement from before turned to terror again as he felt his ankle started hurting. The smaller hybrid tried using his wings to get up, but they became so cold after hitting the snow. He was stuck on the ground. Quackity pulled out his own sword, turning to point it at Techno. But when he looked back, the piglin wasn’t there. 

Quackity suddenly saw a sword stab the ground next to him. He looked up to see Techno looking down at him from above his head. Techno leaned on his sword as he kept staring at Quackity. The smaller hybrid tried swinging the sword at him, but the position they were in made it awkward, giving Techno the chance to stop it. He stopped the blade with his hand, stopping it from slicing into more of him. 

“Please don’t kill me!” Quackity begged. He was shaking again, the adrenaline from running leaving as the cold returned. Techno took notice of his shaking, a crazy thought ran through his head, “I’ll leave if you want, just stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” Techno asked. He knelt down, getting closer to the smaller hybrid. Quackity panicked more. He didn’t know how to respond to that, Techno was looking at him some way, and he felt like he wanted him dead, “You know there’s going to be a blizzard coming. That sounds pretty horrible to be in, but the moments leading up to it are just as tortuous. It’s not good to be outside during that. You’re grounded right now, your wings are too cold to move and your ankle is busted. You’re vulnerable to the outside in your condition.”

“I’m not! I’m perfectly capable of helping myself and I should be leaving!” Quackity said, slowly pulling his sword away from Techno. The bigger hybrid could see his nervous smile, a soft one came across his own face, “I actually have some business to attend to, and it’d be good to get there without dying! Just let me go and I’ll leave you alone!”

“Who said I wanted you to leave me alone?” Techno asked, his voice quiet enough for only Quackity to hear. Quackity felt his breathing stop as he heard the piglin’s words. He finally realized what the look Techno was giving him was. He breathed in as he went red again. There was only a moment of calmness before Techno dipped his head down to kiss Quackity’s cheek.

Quackity felt his whole face warm up at it. Techno’s lips were warm on his skin for a second, which only stopped when he became hot enough to match it. He felt the piglin linger there for a little longer, his breathing landing on him calmly. Quackity had never been too open with himself about how he felt about Techno until now. Before this encounter, he knew that he feared him and that was it. Techno was a scary person who summoned withers to L’manburg, he wanted anarchy and blood. 

That same person kissed his cheek. Surprisingly, Quackity liked it. He didn’t know why, but somehow this piglin hybrid with a taste for blood kissing him made him feel so happy. He wanted more, he wanted to be held by Techno, he wanted to be taken care of by him. 

Techno felt himself stop, he slightly panicked. Quackity hadn’t reacted to it. He wanted to warm him up and make sure he was okay, he had already done that. Quackity could probably find the village by himself. Techno felt himself retract as soon as he did it. This was a bad idea.

Techno eventually stood up, taking the sword out of the ground. Quackity put his sword away as the piglin started walking back to his house. Techno stopped when he heard a small whine. He looked around for the village, it was too far away for Quackity to reach before he would freeze. Techno looked back to Quackity, his face warming up once again. 

Quackity looked at him with an expression that showed what Techno wanted to tell him. He really didn’t want to admit it, but the stupid hybrid almost took his heart. He was a dumb bastard that only knew how to get into trouble, but being able to capture him and kiss him was the best feeling ever. The fact that Quackity was looking at him the way he wanted to only told him that this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Techno stood still as he looked at Quackity, who was desperately trying to tell him with his eyes not to leave. Maybe he did like being chased by a tall hybrid with a taste for blood, it was fun. He couldn’t hunt Techno down, even if he was a threat to L’Manburg. Quackity saw Techno’s expression soften as he put his sword away.

“Come on, let’s get somewhere warm,” Techno said, gesturing for Quackity to come with him. Quackity hesitated for a second, not believing him. Techno really wanted him to live. He thought that this would be one-sided. Quackity looked back at his ankle, he was going to be limping for a while. The smaller hybrid tensed as Techno began to pick him up, “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Just promise me this isn’t some kind of trap,” Quackity said. He saw Techno give him a smile. A hard blush spread across his face as Techno kissed his cheek again. Techno stood up with Quackity in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder. Quackity laughed a bit, ‘I’m assuming that it isn’t?”

“Depends. Do you think love is a trap, Quackity?” Techno asked as he started walking back home. Quackity only got warmer, the cold air doing barely anything to him now. He watched Techno’s hair, reaching out to play with it. It was actually pretty soft.

“Aren’t traps usually bad?” Quackity asked. Techno hummed quietly. One of his hands was on Quackity’s back, his fingers tapped on it as he thought. Quackity put small braids in Techno’s hair as he waited for a response.

“Some people willingly go into traps and feel positive after. It can get your heart pumping and it can give you some form of happiness. All of that depends on the person doing it, they might like feeling fear, they might like feeling powerless. I wonder if you’re that type of person, Quackity,” Techno said. His house was pretty close now, the cold was getting worse. 

“I think I might be,” Quackity mumbled. He saw the snow get brighter as Techno walked forward more, signaling that they were near his house. The small hybrid immediately felt warmer being near it. Techno smiled at his words, stopping at the stairs.

“Well Quackity,” Techno pulled the smaller hybrid into another position, taking him off his shoulder and into his arms more. Quackity rested his hands on Techno, clinging onto him, “I think I’ve trapped you.”

“Good,” Quackity said, he suddenly kissed Techno on the mouth, heating them both up. The snow got more intense around them. The temperature dropped far from when Techno first stepped outside, but he came back warmer than before. 

Quackity grabbed the sides of Techno's head as he softly went at his lips. Techno paused for a second out of shock, but soon he started kissing back. With that the kiss deepened, both forgot the cold environment entirely. Quackity wrapped his legs around Techno’s waist, hanging onto him like his life depended on it. Techno was way more gentle in the kiss than Quackity, who seemed like he’d been waiting for this for a while. 

They eventually pulled away, Quackity was out of breath from it. Techno laughed a bit. The smaller hybrid had wasted some of his energy in it, resting on Techno tiredly. His arms fell around the piglin’s neck as he held onto him tightly. He smiled when he felt another small kiss on his cheek from Techno. 

“If love is a trap then i’m gonna get stuck so hard,” Quackity said happily earning a laugh from Techno. He felt himself being carried up the stairs, only getting more tired.

“Then I’m not letting you go,” Techno said quietly. Quackity felt a wave of heat hit him as Techno took him into his house, his wings finally warm. Techno put Quackity in front of the fireplace, kissing his cheek again. Quackity felt himself melt into Techno as they laid next to the fire. 

Techno pulled away after a few minutes to get a blanket for the smaller hybrid, only to get pulled back down by him. Quackity looked at Techno with a pleading look, silently begging him to stay. Techno hesitated, but sat back down. The piglin wrapped himself around Quackity, it wasn’t any warmer for him, it did feel better though. 

Quackity fell asleep quickly. Techno held the hybrid in his lap, putting him so his wings faced the warm fire. He played with them gently, noting that he needs to try cleaning them when he gets the chance. Techno placed Quackity on the ground, going back to get a blanket. 

He came back to see Quackity awake again. He was curled up against the fireplace, looking at Techno. He smiled happily at him, tiredly reaching his arms out for him. Techno scoffed as he went back over to him. 

“You’re so needy,” Techno said, pulling Quackity back in his lap. He gave him the blanket, watching as he wrapped it around himself. Quackity wrapped his arms around the side of Techno as well, getting him in the blanket as well.

“Thank you,” Quackity mumbled. Techno mumbled a small “you’re welcome” nervously as he pulled the smaller hybrid closer. Quackity laughed slightly, “I love you.”

“I-” Techno seemed to get flustered. He looked down at Quackity, who had that same look as when he was in the snow. Techno fell quiet, “I love you, too.”

Quackity repressed a laugh, he didn’t want the piglin to get mad at him. He just got Techno’s love, he didn’t want to throw it away that fast. Techno lifted his knee so he could rest on it, his expression telling that he wasn’t getting enough sleep. Quackity rested his head under Techno’s neck, hoping to get him comfortable enough to sleep. 

To his surprise, it worked. Quackity eventually heard soft noises come from the piglin, his breathing slowed as his body relaxed. The smaller hybrid yawned as he followed suit, latching onto his new partner as he fell asleep in his warmth. Running from Techno was fun, but being curled up with the large hybrid was nice as well. Even if Techno was sleeping, he still felt protected. He was safe.


End file.
